You Are
by Fresh and Formal
Summary: I think it's cute when you see a girl occasionally doing the unexpected. TxG and others.
1. Seating Plans

**A/N: I have a new story, as you can see, for you guys! This was inspired by xxluvstrukxx's story: I want a guy.**  
**To be honest, I'm a procrastinator. I procrastinated on this chapter. I was in the middle of writing the first chapter to this story when I got distracted and read the first chapter to I want a guy. Reading that first chapter made me want to finish writing my first chapter to this story.**

**Disclaimer: Anything that is _High School Musica_l is not mine. ): I did not write the _bold&italisized_ writing. All rights go to their rightful owners. And... I'm not trying to copy what xxluvstrukxx has written for I want a guy. We just have similar ideas.**

* * *

**You Are

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Seating Plans **

_**I think it's cute when the guy is the one who sits on the girl's lap for once.

* * *

**_

It was an early Friday morning when the cool, Albuquerque breeze made its way around the Evans' country club. The sun was starting to peek through the fluffy, white clouds as birds began to wake up, chirping and tweeting about.

It has been a full week since summer had officially let in for the Wildcats and they were spending this weekend at Lava Springs. Six specific, upcoming seniors at East High sat by the pool and on the ledge of the makeshift waterfall.

"Javier!" Sharpay called out to the teen aged lifeguard on shift.

"More ice, Miss Evans?" He questioned, glancing at her blue lemonade.

"You know me too well," She smiled, kicking her feet around in the pool. Javier began to leave, "Could you get some drinks for my friends as well?" It was more of an order than a question.

"Of course, Miss Evans," Javier smiled again, before turning to head into the country club. "Hey, Mr. Evans," Javier greeted Ryan, Sharpay's twin brother, as he passed.

"How many times have I told you to call me Ryan, man?" The blonde asked, shaking his head.

"Sorry dude, it's become a habit," He admitted.

"My parents want to talk to you in the lobby," Ryan said. "So there's no need for you to serve my sister's every need." He and Javier shared a laugh and Sharpay gave them a dirty look. Ryan gave Javier a pat on the back and Javier walked off.

"What was that about?" Sharpay glared.

"He's getting a promotion," Ryan smirked. "That means you can get yourself your own precious ice cubes," He said pointing towards the kitchen.

"While you're there could you get me something to eat?" Piped Chad. "I'm really hungry!"

"You're always hungry," Taylor, Chad's girlfriend since the eighth grade, rolled her eyes.

"Pig," Sharpay mumbled.

"I heard that!" Chad shouted from his spot in the pool beside Taylor.

"Good," Sharpay said sternly. "You were supposed to!"

Gabriella broke into a fit of giggles from the top of the makeshift waterfall as her boyfriend, Troy, whispered something into her ear.

"You two better not be touching each other up there," Taylor joked, but she was secretly hoping they really weren't doing anything out of the ordinary.

"We're just merely talking to one another," Gabriella stated, smiling up at Troy. Troy smiled back, kissing her on the cheek.

"Lunch is ready, kids!" Darby Evans, the twins' mother, called out while gesturing to the plates of food.

"Last one there is an aired out basketball!" Troy yelled, jokingly pushing Gabriella out of his way.

Sharpay, Taylor, and Gabriella shook their heads as Ryan, Chad, and Troy tackled and shoved each other out of the way to get to their food.

* * *

"Anyone wanna go for thirds?" Chad questioned, burping in the process.

"Ewh," Sharpay cringed. "Keep your natural gasses to yourself!"

"You're lucky he's only burping," Troy rolled his eyes.

"You know how he gets when he fa-" Ryan was cut off.

"I think we all know," Gabriella's face churned in disgust.

"It's not that bad!" Chad defended.

"That's because you're not on the other end of the blast," Taylor shook her head, leaning over her chair to wipe off the crumbs on Chad's face as he frowned.

"End of what blast?" Kelsi Neilson, Ryan's girlfriend, questioned sitting on Ryan's lap, while Zeke Baylor, Sharpay's boyfriend, had just walked into the dining hall while wiping his hands on his apron.

"Zeke!" Sharpay squealed, beckoning him to sit beside her.

Ryan gave Kelsi a kiss on the cheek, "What are you guys doing here so early?"

"I just finished up a meeting with the band that works here," Kelsi stated.

Zeke shrugged, "Chef Michael said that I could take a break."

"What were you guys talking about before?" Kelsi asked, still curious to their previous conversation.

"I think you would rather play Go Fish than hear about the topic we were discussing before," Gabriella laughed, and stopped after seeing the playful glare Chad was sending her.

"Go Fish," Taylor raised an eyebrow. "Really Gabs?"

"What's Go Fish?" Chad inquired. Everyone stared at him in silence. "What? I'm being serious here!"

Sharpay exclaimed, "The card game, goof!"

"Don't you mean Gold Fish?"

Everyone sighed and shook their heads while Troy went to search for cards.

"Found them!" Troy yelled from across the hall, waving the pack of cards around. Taylor and Gabriella stacked the plates and cutlery off to the side so they would have room to play cards.

They all spread out around the table. Kelsi was still sitting on Ryan's lap while Taylor sat beside Chad. Troy sat next to Gabriella, and Sharpay was practically a part of Zeke's hip.

Gabriella had finished dealing the cards when she noticed Ryan looking at Kelsi's cards. "Hey, Ryan's cheating!"

"I am not!" Ryan exaggeratedly gasped.

Kelsi's gasp was more believable, "Ryan!" She pulled her cards to her chest.

"With Kelsi in your lap, you have a clear view of her cards," Taylor fought.

"Anyone have a two?" Zeke questioned, ignoring the childish fight.

"No, go fish!"

Chad shouted over everyone, "Gold fish!"

"Wait... if Kelsi gets to stay sitting on Ryan, I'm sitting on Zeke!" Sharpay exclaimed, detaching herself from Zeke's side to sit on his lap.

"Taylor, sit on me!" Chad said excitedly.

"I'd rather you not win by looking at my cards," Taylor scoffed.

Chad glared, "Are you assuming I'm going to look at your cards because Ryan was looking off Kelsi's?"

"I wasn't looking at her cards!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Whatever," Taylor rolled her eyes. "I'm fine where I'm sitting."

"Anyone have a queen?" Gabriella questioned over the noise Chad, Ryan and Taylor were making.

"I do! And she's right here," Troy winked at Gabriella, climbing onto her lap.

"Awh!" Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor cooed.

"Troy," Gabriella giggled. "You're kind of squishing me!"

"Really? I don't think I am," Troy smirked.

"Are you going to move?" She questioned.

"Nawh! Now I can see why you like sitting on mine,"

Zeke let out a growl, "Do you have the queen or not?"

Troy laughed, "Nope, go fish!"

"Do any of you have a four?" Ryan asked.

"Here," Zeke mumbled, passing Ryan his four.

Gabriella wiggled under Troy. "Am I really squishing you, Ella?" Troy questioned, concerned. "Because I'll sit back down if you want -"

"No!" Gabriella shouted. "I mean," She cleared her throat. "I think it's cute that you're sitting on my lap for once."

"I love you," Troy briefly kissed Gabriella's lips.

Gabriella smiled and laid her head on Troy's shoulder blade, "I love you, too."

Chad turned to Taylor, whining, "Why don't you let me sit on your lap?"

* * *

**A/N: I rushed. It was bad, wasn't it? T-T**


	2. Force of Nature

**A/N: I forgot to mention that the chapters aren't connected to each other unless I say otherwise. **  
**Oh, and today's the first day of September! Do you know what that means? School starts in SIX days for me! D: LOL, although that's true, it's more important to me that today is Zanessa's FIFTH year anniversary. (L) Five years is a lot, and I know I'm not the only one who has been supporting them from the very beginning. We've grown with the both of them over the course of five years. This one goes to Zanessa! Happy anniversary, let's hope for more! (;**

**Disclaimer: Anything that is High School Musical is not mine. ): I did not write the bold&italisized writing. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

**

* * *

You Are

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Force of Nature**

_**I think it's cute when the girl is the one who comes up behind and holds on to the guy and doesn't let go.

* * *

**_

The students and staff of East High School continue to show their blissful moods that started the Friday before. Last Friday, the Wildcats had experienced their first ever, as they liked to call it, "Triple Win". The day this "Triple Win" occurred, the sun decided to shine brighter than it ever had in New Mexico. There wasn't a cloud in the light, blue sky.

This week, however, the sun seemed to have given up shining on the victorious school. It started with unexpected rain on Monday morning, which forced the students to run into the school, leaving their hang out areas around the fountain earlier than they wanted to.

Everyone had dropped their blissful moods, and shifted into an awkward, uncomfortable one. Some students thought it was because their golden couple was falling apart. Gabriella and Troy had celebrated the Triple win with their friends and the whole student body at the after parties, but had somehow drifted away from one another over the weekend.

Everything was fine up until Tuesday. Troy was not with Gabriella at her locker that morning, or vise versa. Gabriella brushed off her friends on the basketball team, leaving them as confused as one would be in the thick fog that surrounded the school.

On Wednesday, no one planned to go out on their lunch periods because a thunder storm had started in the middle of the day. When I say "no one", I mean no one _but_ Troy Bolton.

"Hoops, you wanna just play a game in the gym for lunch?" Chad suggested before third period finished.

"I can't," Troy declined. "I have to go home and get something."

"Man, are you for real? It's pouring out there!" Zeke exclaimed, pointing towards the windows of their science room.

Ryan questioned, "Can't you wait 'till after school to get it?"

"No, it's important," Troy stated, trying to copy the homework their teacher was writing on the board.

A series of "oh's" were mumbled. The boys wiggled their eyebrows at each other, "It has to deal with Gabriella."

Hearing her name being called, Gabriella's head shot up. Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi were sitting with Gabriella. Taylor had seen the boys teasing Troy, but just rolled her eyes and told Gabriella that no one was calling her name.

"Are you sure Tay? I'm pretty sure that it was Chad or something," Gabriella's eyebrows knitted together.

"I'm sure," Kelsi and Sharpay nodded in agreement, knowing that Troy was up to another one of his plans to cheer his girlfriend up.

The bell rang, signaling the end of third period. Troy was the first to get out of his seat.

He walked over to Gabriella, taking her hand, "Ella, I can't take you out for lunch today."

"Troy, you promised!" Gabriella frowned.

"I know I did, but the rain hasn't let up," He reasoned. "I don't want you to catch a cold."

She flashed him a small smile, silently thanking him for his thoughtfulness, "Next time?"

"You know it," He smiled, letting go of her hand. "I'd take you to your locker, but I have to go." Before she could question him, he was already running out of the room.

"What was that about?" Kelsi asked, walking out of the classroom with Gabriella. She just replied with a shrug.

* * *

Today is Thursday, and there's a thunder storm going on. There was only ten minutes left before lunch ended. Sharpay had seen Troy walking back into the school under some cheerleader's umbrella. As soon as the cheerleader left, Sharpay pulled Troy into an empty hallway.

"Troy, you can't keep sneaking around like this," Sharpay sighed.

"I know, but you have to keep it a secret," Troy pleaded.

"I don't know Troy," Sharpay sighed again. "This is the second girl I caught you with. Gabs isn't going to like this if she finds out,"

"Trust me on this, Sharpay."

"Fine," She shook her head turning to leave. Troy just shrugged and walked to his locker to put away his things.

Little did he know that Kelsi was just around the corner. She had heard everything. Kelsi bolted down the hallway to find Gabriella.

"What do you mean he's cheating on me?" Gabriella frowned.

"I heard him talking to Sharpay. Sharpay said something about the cheerleader being the second girl she caught him with," Kelsi said all in one breath.

"He can't be cheating on me," Gabriella firmly stated.

"How can you be so sure, though, Gabs?" Taylor questioned.

"Our anniversary is today," Gabriella said softly.

Taylor sighed, "That doesn't prove anything."

"Did he remember that it's your anniversary today?" Kelsi asked.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Oh, I don't know Gabs. Maybe something like, 'Happy anniversary, babe!' would have been a sign that he remembered." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," She sighed. "You can over-analyze him and his actions all you want," Gabriella stood up from her seat at their lunch table. "I know he'll prove you wrong."

* * *

It was now the end of the day. Teachers were putting on their rain coats and pulling out their umbrellas. Students were either running out to their cars or waiting in the foyer in front of the school doors for their rides.

Troy, Chad and Zeke were talking with the rest of the basketball team as the cheerleaders surrounded them. The others were close by. Gabriella and Taylor were discussing the science homework that they received that day while Sharpay and Ryan went over song choices with Kelsi.

"Troysie! We're meeting at the movies later, right?" The cheerleader Sharpay had seen him with clutched onto his arm.

"Uh, no? Why would we be?" Troy looked at her as if she grew another head.

She giggled in a high pitched voice, "Because you said we would be, duh!"

Troy brushed the cheerleader off of his arm. Ryan, Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor and Gabriella moved towards the group.

Chad and Zeke exchanged looks, "Troy, what the hell is she talking about?"

"I don't know," Troy shrugged.

"Aren't you nailing her, Captain?" A boy on the team shouted.

Faces paled as they turn towards Gabriella who had a blank expression on her face.

"Yeah, man! I saw you two at lunch,"

"You don't know anything of what happened at lunch," Troy's face was now red with anger.

"Awh, c'mon dude!" Another basketball player shouted. "Share the details!"

"I seriously have no idea what you guys are talking about,"

Gabriella began to push through the other cheerleaders and jocks as they stood in silence.

"We want the truth! We want the truth!" The boys began to chant.

"Gabriella," Taylor hissed. "Gabs, get back here!"

Gabriella ignored her and kept on walking. The boys who were shouting at their captain had gone silent as they saw Gabriella walk up to Troy. Everyone held their breath, waiting to see what would happen. It surprised just about everyone when Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy as she stood behind him quietly.

"I don't know who started this rumour," Troy eased into Gabriella's arms. "But I can tell you that whatever you heard was definitely not true," Troy said loudly. "I went out at lunch to go pick something up. As I was leaving, Britney was as well, and she saw me. We walked out to our cars and drove back to school, but then it started to rain again. She said I could walk in with her, seeing as she had an umbrella."

The boys began to mumble apologies, but one asked, "What about the movies then? What's the truth behind that?"

Troy sighed, "The truth is that… I love Gabriella Montez."

Everyone gasped. Although they knew that Troy and Gabriella loved one another, none of them would have thought that Troy would proclaim his love for Gabriella in front of their peers.

"Troy," Gabriella whispered from behind Troy; still holding onto him.

"No, you need to hear this Brie," Troy placed his hands over Gabriella's. "Britney, when I said, 'We were going to the movies,' I was talking about Gabriella and I." Troy confessed, "I was planning on taking her there after school today."

The basketball players who acted immaturely hung their heads in shame, "Sorry, Captain."

The jocks and cheerleaders began to file out of the foyer and out into the rain.

"That doesn't explain the other girl Sharpay caught you with!" Kelsi blurted out. Troy gave Sharpay a look, but she was just as surprised as Troy. "I overheard you guys talking," Kelsi admitted.

"The other girl Sharpay was talking about happened to be my cousin," Troy stated. "She was visiting with her parents the other day, and I asked her to help me find… uhm… _something_." Troy gave them a look, looked at Gabriella and back to them again. They nodded, understanding what he meant.

"Sorry for jumping to conclusions," Kelsi was not the only one who apologized. Taylor did too.

The gang followed the others out while Troy and Gabriella stayed behind at Troy's locker.

"Gabriella," Troy whispered softly as she squeezed her arms tightly around his torso. "Can I turn around now?"

"No," She mumbled into his shirt.

"But I wanted to see your face when I tell you this," Troy leaned his head back, trying to get a glance at her face. Gabriella loosened her grip on Troy and let him turn in her arms. "I know we've been distant, and I know that it's because of me. After I dropped you off at your house on Friday, you said something to me. You told me you love me. I know I didn't say it back and it's not because I don't love you. I just… panicked."

"It's okay," Gabriella looked into his blue eyes.

"No Gabriella, it's not okay. You poured your heart out to me, and I crushed you by not expressing my feelings. Gabriella, when you told me you love me, I was ecstatic!" He smiled at her, leaning his forehead onto hers. "My heart was beating so fast that I began to think I was going to faint. You somehow have a way of moving me and every single time that you look into my eyes you take my breath away." Troy looked no where else but into his girlfriend's eyes. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "I said it in front of the gang and in front of the team but I want to tell you- and show you, that I truly do love you, Gabriella." Troy reached one hand into his locker and asked Gabriella to turn around as he shut it.

"Why?" She simply questioned.

"I want to say I love you too, Gabriella Montez, and to show you how much I do, I got this made for our anniversary," Troy put a necklace on Gabriella. After making sure the necklace was secured, Troy turned Gabriella in his arms so that she was facing him again. Gabriella looked down at the pendant, "Those two hearts are intertwined because that's how my heart feels like whenever I'm with you. It feels like it's linked with yours. I have one too," Troy pulled out a similar necklace out from under his t-shirt. "Everything and anything I do with you comes naturally to me, and I love that it feels like that. Happy anniversary, Ella."

Gabriella smiled through tear-stained eyes, "Happy anniversary, Troy." She leaned up, standing on her tippy-toes, to reach Troy's lips. Troy leaned down and kissed her passionately.

Troy and Gabriella walked out of the school that day preparing to get drenched by the pouring rain, but as they walked out of East High, they were met by glistening roads and sidewalks, and the bright, yellow sun. Just like a force of nature, everything in Albuquerque was normal again.

* * *

**A/N: This one was longer than the last, js. Tell me what you think!**


	3. Sunday Morning

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in... four months... and I could go on and on about why I haven't updated, but I'll save you from the never-ending list and sum it up in one word: SCHOOL.**

**Disclaimer: ****Anything that is High School Musical is not mine. ): I did not write the _bold & italisized_ writing. I don't own any brands mentioned either. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

* * *

**You Are**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Sunday Morning**

**_I think it's cute when you see a girl tickling the guy on the couch._**

**

* * *

**

Troy Bolton, Lunkhead Basketball Boy, had the honour of sitting next to the beautiful Gabriella Montez in his fifth period, English class. He had been building up the courage to ask her out since the moment she sat down next to him on the first day back at school. It was nearing the end of the first semester of his sophomore year at East High, a Friday to be specific, when Troy finally got the guts to ask Gabriella out on a date.

_"Gabriella," He whispered to her, while making sure none of their classmates were eavesdropping into their conversation. When he realized she hadn't answered, he whispered again, "Gabriella?" Again, no answer. He looked over to see her writing down the note that Mrs. Darbus had put on the overhead. Troy shook his head. Why was she writing that down when the semester was ending next week? He decided he'd try one more time, and if it didn't work, he'd ask her after school. "Gabriella…?"_

_"Mr. Bolton!" Mrs. Darbus had noticed Troy glancing towards Gabriella more than usual. She had the two teenagers in her homeroom during their first year in high school. She thought it was cute that the intelligent, young woman had managed to tame the basketball player without even noticing it. She thought it was cute how they would make each other smile by doing the smallest gestures. A year later, and she still thought they were cute, but she was tired of the fact that neither of them would make the first move. Maybe if I just gave them a push in the right direction, Mrs. Darbus thought… "Would you care to explain to your fellow classmates as to why you are interrupting the silence of my classroom?" _

_"Uhm…" Everyone's heads had shot up, forgetting about the note they had to take down, and turned their heads towards the coach's son. "I was…" _I should have waited until after school. _He thought._

_"What was that, Mr. Bolton?" Mrs. Darbus taunted, "Mumbling will do you no good."_

_"I don't think this is something to share with the class, Mrs. D." Troy shyly looked at her with pleading eyes._

_"Sharing is caring, Mr. Bolton," The class erupted into a fit of giggles as if they were kindergarteners again._

_"I was going to ask Gabriella if she wanted to…" He noticed how all the girls in the class were glaring daggers into the back of Gabriella's head, and how some of the guys were sending him looks of jealousy. He cleared his throat and turned towards her in his seat, "Ella, do you want to go out with me this Sunday?"_

_"Ms. Montez?" Mrs. Darbus smiled, "What do you have to say to that?" _

_"I- I…" Gabriella was wide-eyed when Mrs. Darbus had turned to her. She didn't expect this to happen. She knew that Mrs. Darbus took any chance she got to torture Troy, but she didn't expect the torturing to turn into a game of Match Maker. "I'd love to." Mrs. Darbus tried her best to hide the triumphant look she had on her face when she saw the pink tint on both the teens' faces. _

_Neither could remember a time when they had blushed so much._

_

* * *

_

He didn't know that it was going to rain that Sunday morning. Maybe if he had listened to his mother when she said to check the weather forecast the night before, he wouldn't have been in this situation.

"Troy?" Gabriella, clad in a baby blue tank top, faded ripped jeans and a matching pair of baby blue and white_ Nike SB dunks, _turned towards Troy while they sat on a picnic blanket in the middle of the local park.

Troy, who decided on wearing a white v-neck and his favourite jeans and white _Nike Airs, _showed Gabriella a frown, "It's starting to rain."

Gabriella nodded awkwardly, but let out a gasp as it went from spitting rain to pouring rain. "I think it's time to go!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Troy, without thinking, grabbed her hand and pulled her up. They broke into a run for the path that would lead them out of the park and onto the side walk again, when Gabriella froze in mid-run. "Come on, Ella! We're getting soaked!"

"Troy, we forgot the picnic blanket," Gabriella pointed out.

"And that means we forgot the P&J sandwiches I made. Fuck," He gasped dramatically and dropped her hand from his grasp. "What are you waiting for? There are pieces of artwork to save!"

Gabriella giggled and ran in front of him, back to where Troy had taken her for their date, "Whatever floats your boat, Wildcat!"

It was Troy's turn to freeze. She had called him Wildcat, and he liked it. A blush spread across his face, "Hey, wait up!"

"For a basketball player, you sure are slow!" Gabriella was in his sight again, but he was soon met with darkness as she threw the picnic blanket over his head. He could hear her giggles fading and guessed that she was trying to race him to her house. He quickly pulled the wet blanket off of him and ran after her.

"Who were you trying to run away from? The police?" Troy took in deep breaths, trying to catch his breath. He had finally caught up to her a block away from Gabriella's house. Gabriella let out another giggle and shook her head at Troy as they walked up the steps to her porch. There was an awkward silence for a moment or so before Troy cleared his throat before he spoke, "Sorry about our date, if you could even call it a date,"

"It's fine, I had a great time," It was true! He had picked her up from her house, only to be bombarded by her mother and a camera. He didn't mind posing for a couple shots to please her mother and Gabriella found it cute. Not to mention embarrassing on her behalf. After enough pictures were taken, her mother and shooed them out of the house to get a jump start on their date. He had taken her to the park where they played on the jungle gym, took turns pushing each other on the swing set (Troy laughed at Gabriella's effort), and scared the shit out of the little kids that were there because they were "big kids".

"I guess this is where I kiss you?"

"Most guys wouldn't have announced it," Gabriella smiled cheekily.

Troy blushed, yet again, but tried to cover it up with a grin, "I'm not most guys." He, slowly but surely, began to lean in towards Gabriella. She swore he even took a step closer. Gabriella was having a mini freak out. She was going to be kissed by Troy Bolton. The guy she's had a crush on since the sixth grade! She looked at his white t-shirt, which was now see through. She could see the developing muscles.

She began to look anywhere but his approaching face, "Wait!"

Surprised, Troy stepped back, "Is there something wrong? My breath doesn't stink does it? I swear I even used mouth wash!"

Gabriella laughed, "Yes," Troy's eyes bugged out. "I mean, yes your breath doesn't stink."

"Oh, well then, what's wrong?" He pouted, "Don't you want to kiss me?"

It was Gabriella's turn to blush, "Of course I do, but it looks like I'm locked out of my house." She pointed to the note on the door, it said: _I went out with a couple of friends, Gabby! I'll be home later. - Mom_

"Well lucky you! My dad has a teacher's meeting at school and my mom's out with her friends too. They don't come back 'till later," Troy winked as he took her hand in his.

"Troy!" Gabriella rose her other hand to give him a playful smack on his developing arm.

"Hey! All I'm saying is that, if we get to my house before my parents do, I could save what's left of this date," He smiled and they began their run down three more streets to his house.

* * *

After tumbling into the Bolton household, Troy was quick to grab them towels. He ran upstairs to his room to change into red basketball shorts and a white wife beater. Once he finished, he grabbed a pair of sweat pants he grew out of and an East High shirt. Troy walked back down the stairs and into the living room, where Gabriella was drying her hair with the towel.

He hadn't said anything yet, but as if she knew he was there, she flipped her hair up and caught him staring. "It's not polite to stare,"

He shook his head and handed her the clothes, "Here," She gave him a blank look. "Change into them, I don't want you getting sick."

"Thanks Troy, but you didn't need to,"

"I wanted to," He smiled politely. "There's a washroom down the hall, it's on the left." He waited until he heard the washroom door closed before he turned to look through the DVD rack. "Now, what would she want to watch? Romance? Comedy? ...Romantic comedy?"

"How about a horror film?" Gabriella began laughing when the DVDs flew out of Troy's hands. "I didn't scare you, did I?"

Troy could see the look of victory on Gabriella's face when he chose to ignore her comment. Troy picked up the DVDs and piled them up on the table, "The scariest movie we have here is probably my potty training video."

"Awh!" Gabriella cooed. "You're showing me that later!"

"Aahha- no. I shouldn't even have brought it up," He chuckled. "Have you seen _Let Me In_?" He questioned, looking at the DVD. "It's more of a thriller than a horror, apparently,"

"Don't go changing the subject, dork! Where is this potty training video you mentioned?" Gabriella began looking through the pile of DVDs.

Troy grabbed onto Gabriella's hands, pulling her away from the coffee table, "Oh no you don't! That video is for my eyes only!"

"Sharing is caring, Mr. Bolton!" Gabriella teased, Troy would have blushed again if he didn't trip over his gym bag. Gabriella let out a squeal and waited to feel the impact of the fall, but was surprised to feel the softness of the couch. She soon realized that she didn't just land on the couch. She landed on the couch, with Troy underneath her.

_I just had to leave my bag there, didn't I? _He thought. Troy looked up at Gabriella through his bangs. _I'm shouldn't be complaining though. I like the view._ He let out a small chuckle.

Gabriella tilted her head to the side, looking at him questioningly. As Troy chuckled, she had also realized she was the one grasping onto his arms, instead of vise versa. She had him right where she wanted him, "Are you going to tell me where this video is?"

"Nope," He smirked. "Never."

"Never, huh?" She asked and he nodded. "Well, I guess I'll just have to... tickle it out of you!" Troy looked at her with wide eyes. "Yeah, that's right! I know you're ticklish, Wildcat!" Gabriella let go of his arms and dropped her hands to his sides and began tickling him. Troy's laugh was contagious, soon after, Gabriella had began laughing along.

"Gab... Stop! I can't breathe! Stop, Ella!" Troy tried to breathe properly in between laughs.

"Well isn't this cute!" A flash went off with a resounding click.

The laughter from both of the teens died down. Gabriella looked at Troy, and he was just as clueless. They turned their heads towards the entrance of the living room and realized that their moms were standing there, squealing to themselves.

"Mom?" Gabriella and Troy exclaimed in unison; Gabriella moving off of Troy's lap and onto the couch, sitting down next to him.

"I'm glad to see you're keeping my boy in line, Gabriella," Lucille smiled, nudging Maria's side in the process. Maria stifled a laugh as she saw the picture on the camera Lucille had passed her.

"Gabby, Lucy wants us to stay for dinner. We'll be in the kitchen if you need anything," Maria stated as she pushed Lucille out of the room. "Don't do anything we wouldn't approve of." She winked.

"Holy fuck... Could this day get anymore embarrassing?" Troy covered his face with his hands.

"Troy's Big Day," Troy's head shot up as he heard Gabriella's voice and looked at the TV screen. When he realized what scene the video was going to play next, Troy launched himself off the couch and reached for the remote in her hands, but failed.

_"Look Mama! I did a poopy!"_

* * *

**A/N: I've been focusing on writing lyrics and songs instead of stories, so I'm kind of rusty. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
